Hayden Hopkins
Hayden Hopkins (born on July 5, 1997) is a dancer who lives in Seattle, Washington. She has a young sister, Lennox Hopkins, who also dances. Lennox is mostly focused on rhythmic gymnastics, though. Hayden has competed under many different dance studios over the years. You can see Hayden modeling for dancewear companies like California Kisses and Capezio. Dances Solos Boogie Fever - n/a * 1st overall mini competitive solo - Showstopper Dance Competition in Tacoma, Washington My Favorite Things - lyrical * 2nd overall junior competitive solo - Showstopper Dance Competition in Tacoma, Washington Perfect Moment - lyrical - 2008 * 1st overall junior solo - International Dance Challenge Nationals (tied with her jazz solo) * 4th overall power 9-11 solo - Starpower Dance Competition in Seattle, Washington Sparkling Diamonds - jazz * 1st (tied) overall junior solo - International Dance Challenge Nationals (tied with her lyrical solo) Captivated - lyrical * 1st overall junior competitive solo - Showstopper Dance Competition in Tacoma, Washington * 2nd overall 9-11 power solo - Starpower Dance Competition Nationals Cover Girl - jazz * 1st overall power 12-14 solo - Starpower Dance Competition in Seattle, Washington * 1st overall teen solo - Thunderstruck Dance Competition Because of You - lyrical - 2011 * unknown scoring - Thunderstruck Dance Competition * 1st overall power 12-14 solo - Starpower Dance Competition in Seattle, Washington Hot Like Wow - jazz - 2011 * 1st overall power 12-14 solo - Starpower Dance Competition Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada Waking Up - contemporary - choreographed by TOKYO - 2011 * entered in title competition - Starpower Talent Competition in Seattle, Washington Romeo and Juliet - unknown genre - 2012 * 1st overall power 12-14 solo - Starpower Talent Competition in Seattle, Washington The Hours - contemporary * 1st overall teen solo - Hollywood Vibe Nationals * 1st overall teen solo - West Coast Dance Explosion Nationals These Bones - lyrical My Funny Valentine - jazz * 1st overall power 15-19 solo - Starpower Dance Competition Nationals * 1st overall teen solo - West Coast Dance Explosion Nationals Lonely - lyrical - 2014 * 1st overall power 15-19 solo - Starpower Dance Competition in Seattle, Washington Breathe In, Breathe Out - lyrical Fjögur Piano - n/a Duets Cardboard Ladders - unknown genre (with Kelsey Grosse) - 2010 * 1st overall power 12-14 duet/trio - Starpower Dance Competition in Seattle, Washington Collide - unknown genre (with Jared McAboy) - 2010 * 4th overall power 12-14 duet/trio - Starpower Dance Competition in Seattle, Washington Trios Enter - unknown genre (with Jessica Akers and Hannah Rothschiller) - 2010 * 2nd overall power 12-14 duet/trio - Starpower Dance Competition in Seattle, Washington Dance Titles National Hollywood Vibe Teen Dancer of the Year 2010 Regional WCDE Elite Teen Dancer 2011 Regional Teen Miss Starpower 2011 National Teen Miss Starpower 2011 Regional Teen Miss Starpower 2012 National WCDE Elite Teen Female Dancer of the Year 2012 National WCDE Elite Teen Female Dancer of the Year 2013 Regional Senior Miss Starpower 2014 National WCDE Elite Senior Female Dancer of the Year 2014 External Links *Official Site *Facebook (1) *Facebook (2) *Twitter *Instagram *YouTube Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12